1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to riveters and more particularly, to a single valve type pneumatic/hydraulic riveter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An industrial or upholstery rivet-riveting riveter is a tool for use to fasten plate members with rivets. When the shank of a rivet is inserted through holes on plate members into the riveting mechanism of the riveter with the factory formed head of the rivet stopped at one side of one plate member, the lever of the riveter is operated to pull the shank of the rivet, thereby deforming the plain end of the rivet to form another head at the opposite side of the opposite plate member, and therefore the plate members are fastened together.
There is another kind of industrial or upholstery nut-riveting tool called nut-riveting riveter that is intensively used in the assembling of avionic products, computers, communication products, vehicles, machineries, and etc. to rivet blind nuts, securing parts, sheet members or pipe systems together. When using a nut-riveting riveter to fasten two plate members, a blind nut is mounted between the plate members, and then the front extension screw rod of the pull rod of the riveter is threaded into the blind nut (forward rotation action), and then the lever of the riveter is pressed to move the pull rod backwards (pulling action), thereby deforming the two sides of the blind nut to fasten the two plate members. After riveting, the pull rod is rotated in the reversed direction (reverse rotation action) to disconnect the front extension rod from the riveted nut.
A nut-riveting riveter and a rivet-riveting riveter works in a different way. A rivet-riveting riveter pulls the shank of the blind rivet backwards, thereby deforming the plain end of the rivet to form a head. A nut-riveting riveter must perform a forward rotation action, a pulling action, and a reverse rotation action in proper order when riveting a blind nut. Therefore, a riveter for riveting rivets cannot be used to rivet a nut. On the contrary, a riveter for riveting nuts is not practical for riveting rivets. Further, conventional nut-riveting riveters commonly use two valves to control the forward rotation action and the reverse rotation action respectively. According to this design, the mechanism may be not well retracted after riveting, and the user may waste much time to remove the riveted nut from the riveter.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a riveter that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.